Belle
Queen Belle of Auradon is a supporting character in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Descendants, and the former Queen of the kingdom of Auradon. She is one of the heroes and she is also the mother of Ben and the wife of Beast. Belle is also the protagonist of Disney's 1991 feature animated film, Beauty and the Beast. History ''Beauty and the Beast Protagonist of the fairy tale, Beauty and the Beast, Belle had humble beginnings as a peasant girl in an unnamed French village who lived with her eccentric father, inventor Maurice. Although her neighboring villagers took notice of her magnificent beauty, they viewed her as odd for her independent thinking and love for reading. Taking her father's place as a prisoner in the Beast's castle, Belle learned to look past the Beast's harsh exterior to see the kind soul within. After her crazed suitor Gaston's attempt to fatally stab the Beast, Belle declared her love for the Beast, breaking his decade-long curse. Descendants Belle appears in the Disney Channel Original Movie, ''Descendants, where she serves as the mother of the major character, Ben, and the ruler of an idyllic kingdom in the present day, inhabited by various iconic Disney characters and their children. She and the Human Beast serve as the parents of the major character, Ben. Sometime after breaking the curse on her Prince, she and the Beast became the King and Queen of the idyllic kingdom of The United States of Auradon, one large kingdom uniting all of the famous kingdoms, set in the present day, and inhabited by various iconic Disney characters and their children. When Ben, who is soon to be King, states he wants to grant the children of the Isle of the Lost a second chance as his first proclamation, she is understandably worried, but she remains supportive of her son's endeavors and pushes her husband to do so as well. She makes an appearance at the Cotillion in Descendants 2, along with Beast. Printed Media The Beast Within: A Tale of Beauty's Prince Belle appears in Serena Valentino's novel "The Beast Within" with a much-reduced role. She first appears at a ball thrown by the Prince, where he is drawn to her but is discouraged to do so by Gaston, who mentions that she is the daughter of a crazy inventor and that all she talks about is books. Inspired by this, the Prince then goes to a prettier girl named Tulip, whom he decides to marry. Later, she appears in events that are canon to the film, however, the wolves are sent by the sisters of the Enchantress, who desire to kill her so the Prince will remain a beast forever. However, in having the Beast save Belle, they inadvertently set into motion the events that lead to the Beast's redemption and his and Belle's happily ever after. Personality Queen Belle is kind-hearted, loving, and beloved by all her royal subjects. She is shown to care deeply about her family and those around her. She also has a deep love for reading, a passion she shares with her son. Belle serves as a contrast to her husband, she is level-headed and calm, he being hot-headed and occasionally temperamental. Regardless of their differing personalities, Belle is very much in love with her husband of twenty years. She possesses a distaste for those who are self-absorbed, as evidenced when she mentions her relief when Ben declares his break-up with the vain Audrey. Initially suspicious of her son's proclamation to allow the children of four villains to attend Auradon Prep, Queen Belle was willing to give the second-generation villains a chance, just as she had done with her beloved husband when he was under his beastly curse. Appearance Just as beautiful as the day she set foot in Beast's castle, Queen Belle has aged gracefully. Her chestnut curls, atop which usually sits a diamond-studded tiara, are styled in a fashionable bob. Her warm brown eyes are accompanied by laugh lines, testifying of her kindness and good nature. Her petite frame is usually sporting a regal gown in her signature yellow color. Trivia *Belle's portrayer also plays as the Blue Fairy on ABC's Once Upon a Time. *Keegan Connor Tracy initially auditioned for the role of Maleficent in Descendants. *She didn't like Ben's old girlfriend Audrey, due to her self-absorbed nature. *She was 43 in Descendants since she says to King Beast that he married her at the age of 28 and she is five years younger. **We can work this out from the fact that Belle is sixteen in the Beauty and the Beast; the Beast's rose is said to bloom until his "twenty first year", meaning he is five years her senior as the rose loses it's last petal in the film, meaning he is 21. Then, seven years later, he married her at 28 while she was twenty three, so is no younger than 48 as of Descendants. Belle, five years younger, would be 43 at the time. **She made a cameo in The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *She was voiced by Paige O' Hara in her debut, Beauty and The Beast. *Emma Watson portrayed her in the live action remake. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Descendants Characters Category:Descendants 2 Characters Category:Isle of the Lost Characters Category:Heroes Category:Descendants 3 Characters Category:Classic characters Category:Queens Category:Auradon Residents